The life of Her
by Ocimi
Summary: Long, long ago, a legend was born. A boy traveled down from the sky to face a great evil. The boy had a hard journey ahead of him. But what if he wasn't alone the entire time? What if a girl who was always blamed for the things that went wrong in Skyloft was there? What if she was reborn like the Hero of legend was and each time she was destined to die?
1. Start

I stood, alone. Fright coursed through these veins. I can't run. I have to fight with everything. No one may believe me. I may be a horrible person. But I have to do this. Especially now that the hero is down. I have to stall, no matter the cost. I have to make sure he doesn't die. Pain. Pain everywhere.

"Get up!" I whispered to myself. I'm a lost cause, I know I am. This world never saw me for me. I was always the bad guy... but now I needed to prove them wrong, even if I died... but most of all I just need to save him. He is the last hope I have, the world has.

"...Well well... Link is down, leaving you... pathetic." He turned away from me, facing Link. Raising his sword he swung it towards Link.

"NO!" I cried running, not knowing what I was doing. I felt a large pang of pain followed by my own cry of agony.

"N-No!" I gasped out, staring at the blade now in my chest. I knew this is where I had to die. I had used my own body to shield the hero. I heard him stir behind me, and felt the tug as Ganondorf pulled his sword out of my chest.

"Wh-what! Why did you do that?" I heard Link wheeze. I couldn't answer. I collapsed onto the ground.

"H-Hero... do it... kill him..." I coughed and felt the pressure of his hand on my chest, trying to help but knowing he couldn't do anything. Blood covered the ground around us.

"We... We all owe you... You aren't bad... you just wanted to help us... Why didn't I listen!" He yelled in agony.

"H-Hero... I'll be f-fine..." I lied. "Finish this..." I felt myself close my eyes, I heard the whinny of the horse he owned. I heard everything. Opening my eyes I saw a bright light, a goddess like figure standing in the midst. Agony suddenly gone, I stood.

"Come, young one... You've done well."


	2. Chapter 1

**Finally! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

I stretched, popping my back and yawning. I ungracefully rolled out of the bed landing with a loud THUD. I giggled slightly, still sleepy and stood. The students of the academy were out and about doing goddesses know what. I yawned again and turned to my dresser. I exited the room, outfit in hand, and trudged to the bathroom to bathe.

"Ah!" I heard coming from Link's room and giggled softly continuing on my path. After a nice relaxing bath I was dressed and ready for the day. Today was the Wing Ceremony and I was excited to participate.

"Hey, Natara! Have you seen or perhaps heard anything concerning Link's loftwing?" I shook my head but Pipit was just as untrusting as any of the other students. "Are you positive YOU didn't steal it? You have been accused before..." I grimace.

Yes it's true. But I was innocent each time and luckily my pal, Link, was there to back me up. This time, however, I was alone.

"No, and you know just as much as I do that I was innocent. So back off. Link is my friend. Why would I do something like that?" I snapped. Pipit seemed dazed before leaning in dramatically.

"So you could win, Cheater!" He bellowed. I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

I got the news that the ceremony was to be delayed so I decided to practise some more flying tricks. I made my way to the dock.

"Natara! Thank god I found you!" Link panted as he skidded to a stop beside me.

"What do you need, Link? I already told Pipit I didn't touch your loftwing." I grumbled, a tad bit grumpy from the false accusation earlier.

"That's not it at all! You know that. I was wondering if you'd fly around the island and see if you see or hear anything of him." I hesitantly nodded.

"Okay, and you're right... Sorry! On it!" I suddenly shouted energetically before running off the ledge. I fell for a good while before I whistled for my bird. She swooped down gracefully catching me on her gorgeous blue back. I grinned as I felt the rush of the wind on my face. I made her fly up and circled the island, watching for a red loftwing shape. I went lower and heard the angry squawks of a loftwing in trouble. I quickly flew away to find Link.

* * *

When I found him he had a sword. I made my loftwing land but did not dismount.

"He's caged up! Oh Link! Go through the waterfall cave and you should see him!" I said, taking off and flying towards the area I told link his bird was. I saw Zelda flying around as well. For some reason she never really liked me... Pretty much like everyone else minus Link. I never did anything and I won't hold it against her. I'm sure her dad was probably telling her horrible things about me.

"YOU!" I heard her bellow. "Where is he?!" She demanded.

"Relax! I found him. I didn't touch a single feather on the birds head. Link is headed there now. Over there." I said pointing in the direction of the waterfall cave. "He's on the lowest platform." She growled at me with untrusting eyes and left. I sighed and urged my bird to practise flying.

"I hope you lose, witch!" I heard Zelda yell at me. That was pretty hurtful. I felt my eyes water and made quickly flew away. I decided 'To hell with the wing ceremony!' and flew to a deserted island in which I visit often. I jumped off my bird and she quickly settled herself down, offering me her back as a pillow. I instead leaned against her and brought my knees to my chin.

"What did I do to deserve this..." I sighed. "You know... I think maybe I should just leave skyloft. No one would know, everyone hates me anyway." I ran a hand through my brown hair and sighed again.

"Link would..." I heard. I stood quickly and surveyed the area. No one was around. I then looked up and saw the familiar red bird flying circles above my head. I shook my head and wiped the tears that had fallen off my face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The wing ceremony is about to start." He stated. I looked at him blankly.

"Yeah...?" I asked, then realized he was wondering if I was coming.

"I'm not going. Go win. Seriously." He looked troubled but nodded and left me on my own. I smiled sadly at his figure as he flew away. About ten minutes later the race started. I watched as Groose and his 'followers' threw eggs at Link and his loftwing. It was all in vain though because Link won anyway.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone who reads this, I know I took forever... procrastination yeah... But here it is. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are nice but don't feel the need to make one!**

* * *

I watched as Zelda flirted with Link, I watched as he was as clueless as ever. I shook my head and sat up, patting my birds head and stretching.

"Sacrifice..." I heard. I jumped up and looked around seeing no one. I looked to my bird and she looked at me with confusion.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, she bobbed her big head and looked around nervously. She flapped her wings, telling me to get on. I smiled and did so, enjoying the feeling of the wind on my face again. She flew higher and I smiled wider. I also saw Zelda and Link flying together somewhere. I looked away and guided my bird towards Skyloft. I suddenly heard two screams and turned to see Link going flying through the air and his loftwing turning midair to catch him. I flew towards the academy and jumped off my bird, patting her head as I ran to the headmaster. He saw me and then saw Link's bird making it's way towards us.

"What happened?!" He shouted.

"I don't know! I heard two screams and Link was sent flying!" I told him. He looked at me huffed and turned to Link. We brought him to his room and he treated his wounds.

"Can I trust you not to kill him while I am gone?" He snarled at me. I nodded my head and stared at Link's pale face.

* * *

"Natara... Wake up." I heard Link whisper gently into my ear. I grimaced and lazily pulled my head off his desk and looked at him with sleepy eyes. He chuckled slightly before I smashed my hand into his face to make him go away. I heard him growl out an 'ow' before he shoved me off the chair and explained he saw something and wanted to go after it but he somehow had a feeling to bring me along.

"Okay! Let's go!" I said jumping up from the ground and leading the way to the door. As we opened the door I heard a musical tinkle coming from the stairway, Link lead the way, eyes focused on something I couldn't see. As I followed after Link who followed after... whatever it is that he sees, I noticed the direction was taking us to the Goddess statue. Interesting.

"Link! Where are we going?" I puffed, he was sprinting on and off up the hill that lead to the statue.

"Um... I'm not sure. I'm following her!" He said pointing at the air. I gave him a confused glare and he mumbled something under his breathe, turning a bit red at the cheeks. I shrugged and we finally made it to the top.

"I'm never running up that again." I moaned, putting a hand on my aching side.

"Suck it up!" Link said, with a chuckle. I gave him my best glare and he laughed even harder.

"Jerk." I said, following him as we walked up to the locked gates. "Now what?" He turned suddenly and jumped to a platform.

"This way!" He said, disappearing. I groaned and decided I was not moving just yet. I waited for a few minutes before leaving but before I did I heard a SWINK and the gate behind me lowered. I smirked to myself and strolled in.

"Wow... I was wondering where you where. Now I know... Lazy!" He grumbled, rubbing his scratched arm.

"What happened?" I asked a little worriedly.

"Remlit..." He looked down in shame.


	4. Chapter 3

"Seriously..." I sigh as I hold Link's arm tighter while applying the bandage. "You... silly boy." I mumble, standing and dusting my pants off. He smile shyly at me and walks where the strange purple being went. I examined the room a little while the purple thing, Fi apparently, was telling Link why he needed the sword.

"The one you seek, Zelda, is still alive." Was all he needed as he ripped his arm from my hand and dashed to the sword. I shake my head and pack the bandage into my adventue pouch. I looked up to see the Headmaster talking very seriously to Link. I shrug and slowly leave the room heading back to my room for a goods night rest.

* * *

_"Are you willing to die...?"_

_"For him? Yeah. I guess I am."_

I wake yawning, confused by the dream I had. I was running through a forest with this feeling of fear and desperation and I wasn't sure why but I felt the need to be in the center. I also felt an evil force there. Not just 'evil', EVIL evil. The really bad evil that we didn't have on skyloft. I was stopped by an old lady and she had asked me if I was willing to die for him. Him who? But for some reason I said I was. Whoever he is he must be really special to me.

* * *

"Hey... You awake in there?" I heard a slightly muffled voice ask through my door. I groaned and waved my hand at my door and rolled over, stuffing my face in the pillow. If you haven't noticed I am NOT a morning person... at all.

"I know you're awake! I'm coming in!"

"Fine! Let me get dressed mister pushy!" I grumble slinging my legs off my bed and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"We have to go to the surface today so... hurry up."

"We?" I asked, shocked and dropping my sock.

"Yes 'We' are going down there. It's going to be fun. I also have a present for you so HURRY UP!" Link barked at me. I glared at the door and swung it open after slipping my boots on.

"I'm here. Let's go then." He smiled and presented me with the sword I saw him with yesterday, complete with a sheild and sheath.

"Aw thanks. I have something for you too!"

"Really?" He asked a little shocked.

"No. Let's go!" I replied bolting out the door.

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long, and I know it's really short. I figured I'd just post it now and then start work on more after, less wait time._


End file.
